


夕阳下的淫乱

by wenV



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21510160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenV/pseuds/wenV
Summary: 碧海“疼爱”景瑚的故事，有话床上说！
Relationships: 金城碧海／佐藤景瑚
Kudos: 7





	夕阳下的淫乱

夕阳的余辉透过玻璃散射出绚丽的光芒，映在景瑚铂金色的发丝上，闪闪发光，他的金发和过分白皙的皮肤在映照下显得朦胧而美好，整个人就像油画中的天使一样，仿佛下一秒就要长出洁白的翅膀飞回到天上。碧海抱紧了他，本来在玩着手机的景瑚放下了手机，靠在碧海怀里贴着他的脖子蹭来蹭去，发丝蹭的碧海脖颈痒痒的。  
“怎么？”碧海嘴角微微上扬，笑着问他。  
景瑚靠着他，双臂环上他的腰说：“我……想染上……你的味道……”  
碧海听罢，用手抬起了他的下巴，轻轻吻在他那淡粉色丰润的唇上，景瑚伸手，指尖触摸碧海的脸，打开了嘴唇，从缝隙中伸出小舌在碧海的唇上轻轻的磨蹭舔舐，眼神迷离地望着碧海，碧海一手环着景瑚纤细的腰肢，一手握住脸颊旁的手，加深了这个吻。一吻闭，两人微微喘息出声，温热的呼吸交织在一起，景瑚看着碧海又在他脸颊上落下一个吻，景瑚看着碧海，碧海将他推到在床上。  
“你不是……还没成年吗？”景瑚被碧海抓着双手的手腕，虽然被控制住了双手，但是腿蹭了蹭碧海的大腿，歪着头笑着，一句话被他说的婉转动听，句尾拉得很长，勾引的意味显而易见。  
“没成年只是不能喝酒和抽烟而已，现在要做的事情可没有限制吧？嗯？”碧海说完低头在他脸上、唇上、脖颈上轻轻落下几个吻。  
“嗯……想做了？”景瑚一副明知故问的样子。  
“不然呢？明明是你的错吧！”碧海说完在他领口附近吮吸，留下了几个红痕。  
“嗯……你说是我的错……就是我的错喽！嗯……还有……不要搞的像强奸一样……放开我啦！”说完，碧海放开了他的手腕，景瑚动了动手，伸出手臂环上碧海的脖颈，手随意的搭在他的肩上，任由碧海亲着自己。  
“你的衣服也太复杂了……脱起来怎么这么麻烦……”碧海想要脱下他的衣服，发现这衣服结构复杂的脱起来很麻烦，不免抱怨出声。  
“你懂什么！好看不就行了！”景瑚说罢，锤了碧海胸口一拳，又伸手拽碧海的衣服。  
“那不脱你上衣了，只脱裤子好了。”碧海说着开始解起了他的裤子。  
“嗯……变态……你怎么不脱你的衣服？”景瑚还拽着他的衣服，碧海转手就脱掉了自己的上衣，又脱掉了景瑚的裤子，解开自己的裤子拉链。期间景瑚又吻了吻碧海的嘴唇。  
“你自己还不是id叫奇怪的名字，比如——丁丁！”  
“哼！”景瑚看他嘴角向下，哼了一声。  
碧海一手抓着景瑚的大腿，在他光洁的大腿上舔舐，轻轻吮吸，留下一点水痕和微微发红的痕迹。另一只手伸进了他的上衣里，顺着腰肢向上抚摸，景瑚伸手向上拉起自己的上衣，方便碧海的抚摸。  
白皙、柔软、光滑的肌肤令人爱不释手，肌肤上细细的绒毛反射着光，腿上的每一块肌肉都恰到好处。碧海那只向上的手已经伸到了胸口，触碰着那个虽然没有露出来，但是碧海看见过无数次的粉红色的小点，那里是小小的，在白皙的皮肤上分外显眼的。碧海用手指轻轻的揉搓那一点，又把衣服更向上推了推，把衣服推到了胸口之上，粉色的小点颤微微的立在白嫩的胸口上。  
“粉色真是太色情了！”碧海无论看到多少次都会惊呼出声，粉色的一点在白皙的肌肤上真是太色情了。  
“嗯……怪怪的……”一股麻酥酥的感觉顺着胸口传递，整个胸口都被这奇怪的感觉占满。  
碧海张嘴对上这乳头，轻轻吮吸，舌尖在顶端的凹陷处舔舐，牙齿配合着轻咬。  
“嗯……哈……别舔了……嗯……”景瑚手抓着碧海的后背，腿在他腰旁蹭着。  
“桑……嗯……次……掉你……”碧海一边舔舐一边含糊不清的说。手脱着景瑚的内裤。  
玩弄了一会胸口，碧海开始在手上倒上润滑液，开拓景瑚下面那个隐秘的穴口，一根手指深入他的小穴。  
“挺精神的嘛……”碧海看着他穴口前挺立的阴茎说。那阴茎也是粉粉的，干干净净的，没什么杂毛，碧海看着拨弄了几下，又张嘴给他口交。  
“啊！操！别……别……嗯……”景瑚夹了夹腿，手按着碧海的头。  
碧海一上来就用力吸吮他的龟头，龟头中间的小孔被粗糙的舌苔磨蹭，强烈的快感袭来，景瑚惊呼出声，“啊！不……行了……嗯……太爽了！啊！”景瑚腰弓起，腿止不住的想要夹紧下面，停止这激烈的快感。在这期间碧海又伸进了一根手指到他的后穴，两根手指在后穴打开又合拢，小穴被撑开，粉色的穴口一张一合，乖乖的吞吃着他的手指。  
没一会儿，过于激烈的快感就打败了景瑚，他感觉眼前一片白光，强烈的快感使他下身射出了精液到碧海的嘴里，碧海含着精液吻上景瑚的嘴唇，渡给景瑚他自己的精液给他尝尝。  
“喜欢吗？你自己的精液！”碧海强迫景瑚喝下了自己的精液。  
“呸呸呸！混蛋！”被强迫喝下精液的景瑚张嘴赶紧想要吐出去，只可惜那精液已经进去他的食道里了。在他吐的期间后穴都可以容纳三根手指了，粉色的穴口变得艳红，一张一合的吞吐着。  
“不给我做吗？”碧海退出手指，扯了扯景瑚的衣服。  
“不要弄脏我的衣服！”虽然好像一脸的不情愿，但是说着景瑚跪坐在了碧海双腿之间，扒开碧海的内裤，手扶着他的阴茎张嘴舔舐，发育的很好的阴茎，景瑚有点含不住，只能小口小口的舔舐，在龟头上吮吸，很难完全吞下去。舔舐了一会儿，碧海喘息着说：“别做了！”说罢推倒他，让他打开自己的腿。景瑚打开了自己的双腿，手抓着自己的臀肉，碧海扶着阴茎对准了那个小口就冲了进去。  
“啊！不行……哈……好大！”景瑚呻吟出声，身上的肌肉瞬间就收紧了。  
“放……松点！嗯……”碧海在他的后穴缓慢的抽插，拍了拍他的屁股，抬着他的腿，在后穴磨蹭。  
“嗯……慢点……”景瑚尽量放松身体迎接他的入侵，穴口放松后乖乖的吞吐肉棒，润滑液被一会儿带进一会儿带出的，穴口的嫩肉也一会儿被推进一会儿又被挤出，咕啾咕啾的水声从那传出。  
碧海抬着他的一条腿，紧紧的抓着，在上面留下了一圈红痕，下身剧烈的抽插。  
“啊！慢……啊！慢……点……”景瑚眼角带了几分红，眼睛有些失焦的望着天花板。他的臀肉被顶的一颤一颤的，碧海的裤子在上面硌出了痕迹，但是景瑚完全注意不到这感觉，因为强烈的快感顺着尾椎一路向上，大脑被欲望冲洗，一片虚无，只剩快感。  
景瑚肠道内壁的黏膜被剧烈的磨蹭，过长的阴茎顶到了最里面，内脏都要被顶了出来，两人仿佛是天生的一体，现在要重新嵌到一起。  
“啊！碧……碧海……”景瑚眼眶里泪水在打转，眼睛亮晶晶的反射着光，面色潮红，嘴唇被他自己咬的颜色更加鲜艳。  
“我在……”碧海低声喘息，下身在景瑚身体里面冲刺，交合的声音在房间里回响。  
要射精前，碧海退出了景瑚的身体，阴茎对着景瑚，射在了他的脸上，景瑚迷蒙地看着他，星星点点的白色液体落到他的脸上，和唇上，景瑚无意识的舔了舔嘴角，吞下了精液。他的后穴被操弄的合不拢，润滑液向外边流，小穴红艳艳的，一张一合好不色情。  
碧海拿出手机拍下了景瑚现在的模样，又拿纸巾擦了擦他脸上的精液。景瑚无力的抓着他的手，“变态……删掉……还有……衣服都脏了……都是你的错！”  
碧海反握住他的纤细的手腕，在他嘴唇上亲吻，“嗯，我的错，我给你洗。”说着把手机扔在了一边。  
碧海看着景瑚一身淫乱痕迹躺在床上，大片的肌肤露在外面，上面带着大大小小的红痕，眼神迷离，双手抓着衣服下摆，在那低声喘着气。  
“真美！”


End file.
